Comme d'habitude ou presque
by Dilinzzo
Summary: On a tous des petites manies, des habitudes, qui rythment notre vie et qui forment nortre quotidien. Gibbs plus que n'importe qui d'autres, mais aujourd'hui est-il comme d'habitude ?


**Kikou.**

Donc voici un os sans grande conviction mais l'idée m'est venu aujourd'hui à cause de ce que j'aie vécu dans la journée.

Enfin bref, demain j'ai une journée de libre et donc je me remets à l'écriture de ma fic en cours mais là il fallait absolument que je mette ceci par écrit.

La correction de celui-ci n'arrivera que demain mais je n'avais pas envie d'attendre tellement ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté sur le site.

Je rattrape doucement mais sûrement également tous mes retard de lecture et de reviews, puis pour celles qui attendent la suite d'Equipe je l'a fini et la poste la semaine prochaine avec, je vous le dis pour vous faire plaisir, un chapitre souvenir avec Jenny et Kate.

En attendant je vous laisse lire et espère apprécier cet os, qui, je répète, n'est pas corrigé pour le moment alors sorry pour les fautes.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Comme d'habitude, il se réveilla largement avant la sonnerie de son réveil.

Il se leva ensuite pour se diriger directement vers la machine à café pour y voir un fond de bol qu'il se versa dans une tasse sans même le faire réchauffer, pour la boire aussitôt derrière.

Puis c'est en se frottant l'arrière de la tête tout en plissant les yeux, étant pas tout à fait bien éveillé, qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer en se demandant bien quelle journée allait s'offrir à lui.

Quel homme ou femme, voir même adolescent, allait cette fois-ci gravir une marche, passer le pas pour commettre l'irréparable, le meurtre, le kidnapping ou l'agression d'une tierce personne ?

Sans doute une âme perdue comme d'habitude ou tout simplement un crétin de base, songea-t-il.

Mais aujourd'hui il se voulait optimiste. Peut-être qu'aucun crime ne sera commis ? Après tout, même lui avait le droit de rêver.

Après s'être fait une toilette digne d'un bon début de journée, il s'habilla rapidement puis se redirigea dans son salon, là où il avait passé la nuit sur son sofa, au moment où son réveil se mit à sonner. Il l'éteignit donc puis s'empara de ses clefs de voiture pour ensuite sortir de chez lui et ainsi rejoindre son lieu de travail comme tous les matins.

Oui, une journée comme les autres, avec une routine installée, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement, commença, comme d'habitude, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Et c'est pour cela, qu'une fois arrivé au siège du NCIS, il passa par la case café noir chaud sans sucre, comme d'habitude une fois de plus. Le premier bon remontant d'une longue lignée pour les dix prochaines heures. Mais il en savoura que la première gorgée qu'une fois dans l'ascenseur. Ce petit lieu clos de métal gris, rien de plus froid, mais qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. Tant de choses peuvent se passer en quelques minutes, en une montée ou descente en cet endroit, surtout si on active le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence.

A cette pensée, il se mit à sourire en revoyant le nombre de fois qu'il l'a fait pour toutes sortes de raisons, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de régler quelque-chose avec une personne pour lui remonter les bretelles ou le moral selon la situation.

Il ravala une gorgée brûlante de son breuvage préféré en même temps que l'ascenseur se stoppa pour laisser les portes de métal s'ouvrirent et ainsi le laisser pénétrer dans l'open-space.

Et bien qu'il sut pertinemment, vu l'heure matinale, qu'il serait le premier arrivé, il enleva son sourire de ses lèvres pour afficher un visage neutre qui laissa paraître toute sa sérénité. Après tout, il avait une image à tenir en tant que chef d'équipe.

D'ailleurs ses agents le croiraient sûrement malade et seraient même sans doute effrayés de le voir arriver avec un sourire n'étant pas habitués.

Cependant cette journée qui se déroula jusqu'à présent sans accro, fût détournée par une présence inhabituelle.

C'est donc en se dirigeant d'un pas vif tout en fronçant les sourcils devenu soupçonneux, qu'il s'avança vers le bureau de son agent sénior où se trouvait assis sur son fauteuil ledit agent spécial, la tête entre ses bras posés et enlacés sur son bureau, l'air endormi.

Il ralentit donc le pas à sa hauteur pour l'observer avant que son sang ne fasse qu'un tour, son cœur sautant probablement un battement avant de se mettre à accélérer tout en se serrant dans sa cage thoracique, devant l'adrénaline montante, à cause de la peur l'envahissant subitement.

Il lâcha son gobelet rebondissant à plusieurs reprises au sol faisant éclabousser son contenu avant de se déverser complètement, pour aller se diriger en courant vers le sujet coupable de cette angoisse soudaine et grandissante.

Tout se passa rapidement mais la scène qui s'offrait à lui passa comme au ralenti dans un silence quasi-total, si ce n'est le bruit de ses propres battements de cœur retentissant de plus en plus fort.

Et alors que pour lui les secondes devinrent des minutes insupportables, il releva le torse de son agent contre son dossier pour connaitre la cause de ce sang s'écoulant le long du bureau atterrissant goutte par goutte dans une flaque déjà formée au sol.

Sa respiration devint alors bruyante et saccadée comme essoufflée après avoir parcourru un marathon en voyant un orifice suintant due à une balle d'un gros calibre vu les dégâts sur le torse, ne faisant sans aucun doute, qu'elle était allée se loger directement dans le cœur.

Il se redressa lentement pour laisser ses yeux dériver sur le visage de l'homme qu'il considérait comme un membre à part entière de sa famille et ce qu'il vit le fit inspirer un grand coup par la bouche avant de tout expirer par le nez, comme relâchant une pression incontrôlable, tout en fermant les paupières ayant vu les yeux grands ouverts mais vitreux signe de non-vie sur son protégé, avant de s'écrouler à genoux au sol complètement anéanti, laissant pencher sa tête, avant de vraiment réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et c'est ainsi qu'une larme solitaire se déversa de son œil droit, les paupières toujours closes.

Mais, après la peur et la tristesse, la colère l'envahie soudainement pour ce drame inacceptable et relava la tête tout en rouvrant les yeux, crispant la mâchoire, serrant au plus fort ses doigts qu'il avait refermé dans ses paumes, avant de hurler de rage tout en écrasant son poing gauche sur les casiers à ses côtés, de haine avant de se rendre compte que son téléphone portable sonnait.

Il se relava donc doucement en cherchant dans la poche intérieure de sa veste l'objet de convoitise qui le dérangeait dans ce moment qu'il n'aurait jamais dû connaitre mais ne le trouva pas. Etonné, il fronça les sourcils en le voyant sur le rebord du bureau de son agent. Il le prit et décrocha sans même regarder le nom ou numéro de téléphone inscrit sur son écran, sur un ton plus que sec.

« Gibbs !

- Patron, euh j'te réveille ?

- Di . . . Tony? » Et en même temps Gibbs tourna la tête vers le corps inerte de Tony toujours présent sur sa chaise de bureau.

« Oui. Tu vas bien patron ? Tu as l'air tout bizarre ! J'te réveille ? »

Gibbs ne répondit pas tout de suite et se frotta avec sa main libre ses deux yeux avant de les rouvrir pour enfin se rendre compte qu'il était toujours allongé sur son sofa de salon, la lumière de l'aube pénétrant dans son salon par la fenêtre et que tout ce qu'il avait vécu au préalable n'était que cauchemar, son portable étant en fait sur le guéridon à ses côtés et non sur le bureau de son agent, et que tout ce qui lui restait de son cauchemar étaient les perles de sueur qui dégoulinaient doucement de son front.

« Gibbs ?

- Oui j'suis là. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » En même temps qu'il disait cela, il ramenait ses jambes sur le côté pour trouver une position assise tout en se décontractant la nuque en bougeant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Tu peux venir me chercher ?

- Où ?

- A l'hôpital, dans le centre, j'ai. . . »

Cette réponse eu un effet pour le moins directe, puisque sans même répondre, Gibbs raccrocha aussitôt pour se précipiter à l'extérieur de chez lui après avoir enfilé un jean et ainsi rejoindre à toute vitesse son agent, qui d'ailleurs été resté perplexe devant son portable après avoir été coupé avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'expliquer ce qu'il en était.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, avait été pour Gibbs un véritable gouffre à toutes sortes de pensées négatives sûrement alimentées par le cauchemar qui le hantait encore. La seule chose qui le différenciait de la réalité était qu'il avait entendu son agent, preuve qu'il était encore en vie, mais dans quel état ?

C'est à cette dernière pensée, qu'il se gara en un crissement de pneus devant l'hôpital sûrement sur une place réservée aux ambulanciers mais qu'importe, il n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder, et que personne ne vienne lui faire le reproche à ses risques et périls.

Il avança ensuite, à peine eut-il le temps de sortir de l'habitacle de sa voiture, à grandes enjambées jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, puis s'arrêta devant l'accueil en brandissant son badge du NCIS pour ainsi éviter les questions et autres inconvénients lorsqu'on est simple civil comme l'attente de réponse de la part du personnel hospitalier par exemple.

« Agent Gibbs ! L'agent DiNozzo a été admis ! »

La standardiste pianota à toute vitesse sur son clavier d'ordinateur ayant compris au regard glacial que lui offrait l'homme face à elle, qu'il ne fallait pas le faire attendre et ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes que la réponse vint ensuite.

« Oui, il est aux urgences, salle sept. C'est au fond du couloir sur votre droite . . . »

Et c'est sans demander son reste, que Gibbs s'y dirigea d'un pas rapide au début, avant de se mettre à trottiner, pour enfin se mettre à courir sur la fin pour arriver au plus vite. Puis une fois devant la porte, l'ouvrit d'un coup, ne prenant pas la peine de frapper, faisant sursauter légèrement une infirmière qui se retourna sur le visiteur devenu stoïque devant son agent assis sur une table d'examen se penchant sur le côté pour ainsi mieux le regarder à son tour, l'infirmière étant entre eux deux.

« Salut Gibbs ! T'as fait vite ! »

Comprenant qu'elle était de trop, l'infirmière refit face à Tony et lui glissa un papier dans la poche de sa chemise.

« N'oubliez pas de m'appeler. »

Tony répondit en lui faisant un simple clin d'œil mais qui en disait long puis l'infirmière sortit en saluant d'un hochement de tête Gibbs à son passage, qui lui, s'avança par la suite vers son agent qui affichait son habituel grand sourire.

« Pas mal hein ! T'as vu ses jambes ?

- J'ai vu la tienne ! »

Voyant que Gibbs n'avait pas envie de sourire, Tony perdit le sien en regardant sa jambe droite immobilisée par une attelle au niveau du genou.

« Ah, euh, ouai.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? », lui demanda Gibbs en lui montrant d'un signe de tête à présent son bras en écharpe, lui plâtré.

« Tu ne vas jamais me croire !

- Essaie toujours », lui répondit Gibbs sur un ton sarcastique.

« J'ai des nouveaux voisins dans mon immeuble depuis quelques jours et ils ont un fils de quatorze ans. Super gamin mais pas très ordonné. Un peu comme moi à son âge d'ailleurs. Ah j'te le dis, il va toutes les faire tomber comme des mouches plus tard si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. J'lui donnerais deux, trois conseils et là . . .

- DiNozzo !

- Euh pardon. Bah en fait c'est tout bête. Je refais du jogging le matin, bah oui McGateau est devenu McRégime alors moi à côté j'fais tache. Enfin bref, je descendais les escaliers en courant et l'ado c'est un skateur, et son skate était sur une marche d'escalier et je ne l'ai pas vu et, . . . bref tu imagines la suite. Résultat des courses, ligaments croisés du genou, poignet cassé, ah et deux côtes froissées. Rien de grave mais peut pas conduire. Tu te rends compte, il ne m'arrive jamais rien en service et là que j'aie décidé à me remettre au sport, ban, j'suis bon pour rester derrière mon bureau pendant au moins deux semaines. »

Gibbs soupira de soulagement, oubliant ainsi son cauchemar, content que ce ne soit rien de grave même s'il resta cependant désolé pour son agent et s'en retourna vers le couloir pour quitter l'hôpital suivit de près de Tony qui le suivit tout en boitant.

« Dis Gibbs, tu sais on n'est peut-être pas obligé de tout dire aux autres. On a qu'à dire que je poursuivais un cambrioleur et qu'en fait ils étaient deux et que le deuxième était caché et qu'il m'a poussé, et cetera. Non parce que tu comprends, si je dis que j'aie . . . »

Puis c'est dans un flot de paroles continu qu'ils rejoignirent la voiture de Gibbs, qui secoua la tête en entendant son agent blablater avant de sourire timidement en le voyant à présent assis côté passager alors que lui prit place derrière le volant.

Oui, son agent était là, tout près de lui et bien vivant mais cette journée ne commença vraiment pas comme les autres et malgré les circonstances, Gibbs trouva qu'elle débuta plutôt bien mais . . .

« N'en fais pas une habitude. »

Tony tourna la tête vers Gibbs puis tous deux se scrutèrent du regard de longues secondes avant que Tony se mette à rire suivit de Gibbs.

* * *

_Puis-je vous demander votre avis ?_


End file.
